The Hunters Hunter
by FandomAffairs
Summary: A Serial Killer is loose in Beacon Hills. Using deception he lures Sam and Dean to the town and begins his attacks with two goals in mind. Kill all hunters. Kill all werewolves.
1. Murderer

His footsteps echoed throughout the space as he paced the basement room. How had this happened? He was supposed to be here to kill the Argents and the pack of Beacon Hills.

Yet here he stood.

No Argents and several missing pack members.

"This is all wrong." The man huffed to the grey walls. He would have to settle for killing those who remained. But how to go about it?

He would kill Scott last, by the time he got to that point the alpha would be broken.

It didn't really matter who was killed first… Perhaps whoever he could catch alone. Then there was the human, he would kill him simply to make a point.

Turning, he paced into the dim light and stopped. A thoughtful frown sat upon his lips. His bald head was covered in tattoo's which came down to surround his lifeless grey eyes. There was no light behind those eyes and as they stared he almost seemed dead. The tattoo's had amounted over years, usually signifying those he had killed… but only one mattered to him.

Lacie. The girl he had loved, the one who betrayed him… the one who killed his brother.

She had been stringing him along, pretended to be his friend and care about him. And then she turned on him. Told him she never loved him and ran off with his brother like the little tramp she was. A week later his brother was dead to Lacie's claw and Lacie was dead by his father's hand.

That had been the man's first kill.

He could still remember it. Standing over his father's unmoving body with a lifeless Lacie just feet away. The two people who had betrayed him… the hunter and the werewolf.

The man was snapped out of his thoughts by the vibration of his phone.

"What?" He wanted to make it clear to whoever was on the receiving end that he wasn't in the mood for…

"It's the Winchesters." The voice was low and breathless with nerves. "They're on their way to Beacon hills."

Frown was replaced by sickening smile. "Then I'd better roll out the red carpet."

*TWS*

Lydia had been quiet for the whole conversation, staring off into space. She wasn't even sure what was being talked about anymore. But then Stiles' hand was on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He asked, a concerned look on his gaunt face.

Realizing she had been walking away Lydia now turned to face the group, though she rocked slightly on her heels. She could sense it. Somewhere nearby someone was about to die. She tried to keep her mouth closed as the feeling slowing altered itself. Dying, dying, dead. Finally unable to choke back the rising flood, she just screamed.

*TWS*

The sleek, black Impala whipped into the parking lot and two tall men climbed out. They gave each other a nod while the taller one straightened his suit and they moved inside Beacon Hills Memorial.

A dead body right as they arrived in town was a bad sign. Sam had found articles a few days before, which spanned several years back, archiving the strange deaths and odd occurrences of the town. The evidence was enough to convince Dean of a case but hearing about the body off an old police scanner had been the last nail in the coffin. There was a case here.

They arrived at the morgue just as the body was being wheeled inside.

"The heart was missing, right?" Dean asked the closest deputy as he flashed his badge.

"Yeah." They young man slipped his fingers in his belt loops as he looked back towards the closing doors. "Too bad… He was a good kid."

"You knew him?" Sam asked as he slipped his own badge into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"He went to Beacon Hill High with the Sheriff's son. They are on a sports team together." The deputy responded.

"Anything odd about him or the case?" Dean asked.

The officer became suddenly stand-offish. "What do you mean by odd?" His body had shifted to the side as if this might help him hide whatever was on his mind.

Dean nodded with his bottom lip jutting out slightly as he thought. "You know. Anything you don't normally see on a wild animal attack."

The officer was now sweating slightly. "Nothing comes to mind."

Dean seemed about to respond when the younger Winchester took over. "Thank you officer…" Sam paused kindly as he waited for the man to respond.

"Parrish." The man spoke then seemed to find something of interest behind the fake federal marshals. He excused himself and hurried to a group of teens who had piled off the elevator.

Sam and Dean shared a look. Missing heart would most likely mean werewolf, though they would have to inspect the body when not so many people were around.

"Well that guy wasn't hiding anything at all." Dean said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should talk to the sheriff's son." Sam suggested in response. "Might be easier to find something out from him."

Dean was looking at the group of kids talking to Parrish. Something seemed off about them. "Let's get some case details first. We can ask the sheriff about his son's relation to the deceased while we're at the station." Dean finally tilted his head to look up at his brother as he spoke.

"To the station then?" Sam asked quietly, checking for prying ears.

"Nah." Dean motioned to the officers bustling around as he spoke. "Sheriff's probably here somewhere. Let's go find the greasiest diner we can and grab a bite, maybe get some pie while we're at it. Give the sheriff some time to get his story straight."

Sam nodded in agreement and the two moved to the elevator.

*TWS*

Stiles, Scott and Liam let their mouths hang open. Kira seemed about to cry and Lydia had a morbid expression plastered across her face. Malia just felt confused.

"I don't get it." The werecoyote finally expressed her feelings. "Was this kid important?"

"He was on the lacrosse team." Lydia finally explained after a long silence.

"And you think a werewolf killed him?" Stiles finally found his voice.

"Your dad does and he's gonna stick me with another week of desk duty if you don't go home." Parrish pleaded. He couldn't stand another week behind his desk, though he wasn't sure what had earned him the punishment.

"Let me see the body." Scott spoke up, his head tilting to the morgue doors.

Parrish seemed about to protest when someone cleared their throat from behind him.

"Hey dad." Stiles said, a cheerful smile plastered to his face as he waved slightly.

With a grimace Parrish turned to face the sheriff.

"We'll discuss this later." Stilinski muttered at his deputy before ushering the group inside the morgue where Melissa waited.

Scott sniffed the air. There was no scent from a predator such as himself. Odd. The scent should have been all over the body. He then walked up to the corpse and surveyed the open chest cavity. His hand hovered over the wound for a moment as he thought. The cuts were ragged but not like they would be if it were clawed open. The marks were spaced all wrong for a werewolf, they were just barely too far apart.

"This wasn't done by a werewolf." Scott announced his conclusion, drawing his hand back to his side as he spoke.

"And what does that mean?" There was a slight vibration to Melissa's voice.

"It means we have a copycat killer who knows about the Supernatural." Stiles clarified, his eyes hard.

"Is that good or bad for us?" Liam had been quiet up until this point, but he couldn't take it any longer. "Why would someone try to frame a werewolf?"

Scott was shaking his head slightly but the Stiles was the first to respond. "What if they're trying to draw hunters here? That would be a pretty good way to get you all killed."

Malia nodded in agreement. "Argent said there were other hunters."

"But we didn't do this." Kira pointed out.

"People will find any reason to kill something supernatural." Scott suddenly hit his fist on the table. "We'll have to lie low. Don't give anyone a reason to come after us."

Lydia had again been silent but now piped up. "I can sense the death… Something's coming. And we don't stand a chance."

 **Don't own anything Supernatural or Teen Wolf related.**

 **Sirenfox is my amazing Beta on this story… actually on almost every story. Go check her out!**


	2. Roadside

Light was pouring from the ceiling, the glow barely touching his tattooed head and body.

The man laughed to himself the sound echoing around the basement room several seconds after the noise had cut from his throat. All the pieces were falling into place, even if it had taken more time than expected.

The pack was reacting perfectly and those foolish Winchesters were playing their parts. Still there were some issues with his plan.

He had originally planned to kill the pack in any random order that pleased him. Taking out anyone who found themselves alone, as he had always done. But with the Winchesters arrival it made his usual plan obsolete. He would need to calculate each kill. But how to go about that?

Everything and everyone he had ever killed was spur of the moment. Planning the deaths was new to him.

Rubbing his chin the man smiled. What a perfectly awful plan.

Yes. This would work in his favor.

*TWS*

"And these attacks have been going on for several years now?" Sam asked as he was handed yet another file by the Sheriff.

"Yeah." Sheriff Stilinski ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Most are classified as animal attacks but we have caught of few psychopaths."

Sam looked through the files as Dean now spoke up. "Not just attacks but disappearances as well?"

"Yes." The Sheriff responded in a clipped tone.

"I see here that your son was one of the missing people a few months back. The whole station was on watch for him for a few days before he turned up looking more or less like Death himself." Sam spoke as he looked over one of the deputies reports from the case.

With a heavy sigh the sheriff placed his hands on his desk and stood carefully. "Stiles was fine, just needed some time by himself."

"He knew the most recent victim, Darren Backer?" Dean took his chance to state the real reason the brothers were interested as he glanced at the files in Sam's hands.

The sheriff rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. They were on the lacrosse team together."

"Mind if we question him?" At Dean's words the sheriff went suddenly stiff.

"It was an animal attack. I don't see why there would be a need to question my son about such a matter." Each word that escaped Stilinski's mouth held its own weight as he spoke.

Sam responded before Dean could truly process how defensive the sheriff had become. "Just a few things that match up with this case as one we had a few months back. We just want to know a little more about the victim."

The sheriff shook his head. "I would prefer you leave my son out of this. He's been through a lot lately and doesn't need you interrogating him about a kid who he only knew from a school sports team."

As if on que the door to the office suddenly swung open, hitting the wall with a thud, and a lanky teenage boy hurried into the room. "Hey dad, I'm going to spend the night at Scott's. We think we have a lead…." The boy cut off as he saw the two other men in the room.

With a slightly upset look on his face the sheriff sat back in his chair. "Marshalls, this is my son. Stiles, these are Federal Marshalls O'Brien," the Sheriff motioned to Dean. "And Hoechlin." He pointed towards Sam.

Stiles shook their hands, his face twisted as if he sensed something was off about the fake federal agents. The look suddenly broke and the teen turned back to his dad. "Didn't mean to barge in. Are you guys discussing the murder?" His tone was casual, trying to get more information about the fine details of the case.

"Animal attack." The father corrected his son with a sharp tone.

Stiles waved his hand slightly in the air near his face. "Right."

"You knew the vic, right?" Dean suddenly jumped into the conversation.

Stiles turned on the men, a dark look on his face. "Just from lacrosse."

"And you didn't know anyone who would want to hurt him?" Sam lowered the files he had been looking at as he spoke.

"You heard my dad, it was an animal attack." Stiles glared at the men. "But no, no one would ever want to hurt Darren. He was just a quiet kid who sat in the back of class and played defense on the team. And before you ask if I knew any other people who died in the attacks. Yes, I knew a lot of them. And no, no one would want to hurt any of them. Sometimes bad things just happen." The boys voice had raised to a yell as the emotions hit him.

"Stiles!" The sheriff called, cutting off his son before things could escalate.

The teen glanced from his dad to the 'agents' once more. "I have to go." He announce before rushing from the office.

"Hey!" The sheriff suddenly called, his son turned his head slightly to imply his paying attention. "Stay inside tonight, we don't know anything about this… creature. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

Getting the message Stiles nodded and closed the door behind himself.

Sam bumped Dean slightly and the two smiled at the tired looking sheriff. "Mind if we hold on to this for a few days?" Sam showed the small stack of files he had gathered about a few of the odder cases (including a large case about the sheriff's son).

"Whatever you think you need." Stilinski was too worn out and stressed to even worry about what files the agents had.

With that and a slight nod to the older man the boys ushered themselves from the office.

*TWS*

Stiles slammed the door to the jeep, the force causing it to bounce back open. The teen marched to the back of his vehicle and picked up his small tool kit (a present from Scott and Derek, who claimed he was sick of Stiles' stupid hunk of junk slowing down their operations).

He didn't have time for this. Maybe Derek was right about the Jeep, but Derek wasn't here. He had left them.

Opening the hood Stiles smashed the box onto the frame and picked up a random wrench.

Smoke was leaking from the engine, the duct tape having melted off several intersecting points where Stiles had plastered them to keep the machine from falling apart.

"Well, sh…" Stiles suddenly cut off and turned around. He was sure he had heard something and in a town like Beacon Hills even little sounds were something you didn't ignore.

No one and nothing was around. He was seemingly alone on the long stretch of road that held the woods on both sides. This road being to only way to Scott's house from the sheriff's station.

Stiles took a step forward. "Hello?"

No response.

The boy was about to turn back when he heard another noise. This time he stared into the darkness for a moment. Nothing could be seen but he was sure someone, or something was watching him.

Bouncing the wrench in his hand nervously Stiles finally walked forward. "Who's there?" His voice was harsh as it emerged from his lips.

The sound of metal crashing against the pavement caused Stiles to go stiff. After a few seconds he turned slowly so he could just barely see the scene behind him.

A man stood by his jeep where the wrenches had been dumped to the ground.

"You really shouldn't be out and about all alone." The man's voice reminded Stiles of rocks being rubbed together. "I hear there's a murderer wandering Beacon Hills."

Stiles turned around fully now to examine the man. He was taller than the teen with a hood and mask over his face… No, that's not what covered his face. They were tattoos, the man was covered with them. But his eyes were visible, grey lifeless eyes. His attire was a grey jumpsuit with the logo ripped from the chest pocket, though the outline was still visible. And Stiles could swear he knew that symbol.

"You would know all about murder wouldn't you, Stiles?" The man tilted his head as he spoke, his neck popping loudly. "I know I do."

Stiles took a shaky breath before responding. "What are you talking about?" The gears turning in his brain until the answer suddenly unveiled itself. "You killed Darren."

"Very good." The man chuckled deeply. "I've read up on you and your friends." A pause. "Normally I only kill Supernatural creatures and Hunters but you've split more blood than any of the creatures I'm hunting this trip. Although perhaps not as much as the hunters." The man seemed to have pulled inward to have a conversation with himself.

"I've never killed anyone." Stiles defended. Who was this guy?

"Oh? Perhaps there's another Stiles Stilinski." The man stopped to smile, his teeth yellow and crooked. "I know about the nogitsune."

Stiles went stiff, his jaw locking for split second before he spoke. "That wasn't me… I didn't…"

"Would you just shut up?" The man suddenly produced a pistol with a long silencer attached to the end.

This wasn't the first time someone had aimed a gun at the teen but his blood still ran cold. All the same he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Look, I don't know who you are or why you're doing this." He paused but the man just stared, no emotion on his face. "The things the nogitsune did… that wasn't me. I was locked away in own mind." Stiles had to pause again as tears welled in his eyes. It was always hard to think about the creature that had possessed him. "I didn't hurt anyone."

"You remember everything, don't you?" The man took a small step forward.

Stiles wanted to back up but worried about gun currently aimed at his chest and held his ground. "It's kind of like a dream." Or a nightmare.

"You remember that thing killing Allison Argent." The statement pulled at Stiles' heart.

"As soon as he gave the order I felt it." Stiles had never told anyone any of this but the guy already seemed to know and Stiles figured there was no reason to lie if this man was going to kill him anyway.

"Even when he separated the two of you there was still a connection." There were no more questions, only statements.

Stiles nervously ran his tongue across his lips. "That's why I passed out just before… It happened and why I was dying. He was drawing power from me." It… Stiles couldn't bring himself to say aloud that Allison's death was his fault.

The man laughed now. "You should have died then." He pulled back the safety and re-aimed his weapon.

"Drop it." A deep voice called out from behind Stiles suddenly.

A smile touched the man's lips. "Finally!" His gun still aimed at the teenager. "Stiles, meet the Winchesters."

Stiles didn't move, his breath getting heavy.

"He told you to put the gun down." A slightly lighter voice yelled.

Wait. Stiles knew those voices. They were the 'Federal Marshalls' who his dad had been having a meeting with. Winchesters. Obviously these men where not who they said they were.

"Where would be the fun in that?" The man waved the gun around a little haphazardly, the safety still disengaged. Stiles actually felt himself flinch backwards before he told his body not to move.

"If you know what's good for you you'll drop it now." The deep voice growled again.

The man glared just behind Stiles at the man and clicked the safety on. He began to back into the shadows of the nearby trees. "Very well. I've got what I came for anyway." And with that he rushed off into the darkness.

Several long moments of silence held out for a short time before Stiles suddenly came out of his trance and spun on the two men. The Winchesters as the man had called them.

For the first time in his life Stiles had nothing to say. He just stared at the two men for several seconds with a terrified expression.

The taller man, who was obviously not Agent Hoechlin as he had been introduced, had lowered his gun and was in the process of putting it away while the shorter man still held his gun slightly raised, though not aimed, eyeing Stiles with suspicion.

Getting a little frustrated the teen suddenly jumped into motion. Gathering his wrenches and slamming the messy kit back onto the frame of the jeep. He began reaching into the engine and attempting to pull things back together. With no success.

Suddenly the man who had been introduced Agent O'Brien pushed Stiles away from the Jeep. "Well you're well-adjusted aren't you?" Then he looked down at the engine. "Let me take care of this." He gave a small nod at the man behind Stiles as he took over working on the jeep.

Stiles turned to look at the taller man. "I assume you're not really federal marshalls."

The tall man shook his head. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Winchester?" Stiles assumed aloud.

"Yes." Sam nodded as he spoke.

"How much did you hear?" Stiles had backed away from the two men slightly though he knew he had nowhere to go.

"Most of it." Sam admitted. "Sounds to me like you were possessed by a demon."

Stiles could feel sweat forming on his brow. "You're hunters."

Dean slammed the hood of the jeep closed and tossed the tool kit to Stiles, who only barely caught it.

"Yeah." Dean took a step towards Stiles.

"We're here to help." Sam spoke before Dean could continue.

Stiles couldn't help but flash back to the last unknown hunter who had come to town. Gerard. "Here to help… right." He had backed himself around Sam and Dean so he was next to his jeep's driver side. "Last hunter who showed up and was 'here to help'," Stiles paused to make quotations in the air. "Beat me to a pulp and tried to kill my friends." He now wrenched his door open and jumped onto the step of the jeep to yell at the two over the door. "You stay away from us." And with that he slammed the door and turned his key. The beast roared to life and he sped down the road away from the hunters.

*TWS*

"That could have gone better." Sam laughed as the two climbed back into the old black sedan. "Do you think you scared the kid enough?"

Dean snorted. "I fixed his crappy jeep didn't I?"

"Yeah, and then you scared him into driving that jeep as fast as he could away from us." Sam joked as Dean slammed the gas pedal in the direction on that the jeep had gone. "And now we're following him?"

"I wanna see where he's going." Dean wasn't really in the mood for this. "Besides that guy was ready to kill him before we came along."

Sam couldn't really argue with that and there was silence in the car until they pulled into a suburb. The jeep was pulled against the curb of a house towards the middle of the street.

The brothers parked across the street and down a few houses.

"Call her again." Dean demanded as he turned the engine off.

"Dean…" Sam paused sadly. "I've called her repeatedly with no answer. The only thing we have to go off of is her message."

"Then play the message!" Dean practically yelled.

Sam, sensing his brother's frustration, simply obliged.

With the phone on speaker the message began, "Hey, Sam… Dean. It's been a long time. This is Kate, you remember… the werewolf who bit and then had to kill her own sister…" There was a pause. "I found a pack after I left you guys. It was a good pack, they didn't kill people they taught me how to be in perfect control and protect others. But then a man showed up. He slaughtered my pack… I survived probably because I had just joined and he didn't know about me. My alpha had me hide, while everyone else…" She went quiet again, the tears could be heard in her voice. "After he left town I started following him. A few months later he came to a town with a vampire infestation. I thought he might be hunting the vamps but… he left them alone. He scouted the place out for a few days while a hunter was taking care of the vamps. Just after the job was finished this guy killed the hunter. Then he just left." Kate suddenly lowered her voice. "I followed him to another town. Beacon Hills, California. There's a pack here and I think they're his next target. Look I know you guys have no reason to help me or them but this pack has never hurt anyone, in fact, they help people. Please come. I don't think I can stop this guy on my own." Then the message was over.

"Call her." Dean demanded once again.

"Dean…" Sam sighed. "She's not answering."

The older brother turned. "Then we should be looking for her not stalking a random group of teenagers." Dean had said this the moment Sam had pointed out about the sheriff's son and all the odd things surrounding him and his group of friends.

"I told you. They might know the pack we're looking for. Some of them might even be in the pack." Sam insisted for what felt like the hundredth time.

Dean groaned. He hated it when Sam was right… he hated not knowing where Kate was even more. For some reason he felt like he was personally responsible for her safety.

*TWS*

Stiles slammed through the McCall's front door to find the whole pack already waiting in the living room. His breath was coming fast as he then bashed the door closed and flipped as many locks as possible.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Scott asked as his best friend turned around.

"Hunters… Here…" Stiles leaned down on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

Lydia and Malia were in the doorway now staring at the boy. "Is Mr. Argent back?" Lydia asked in her sing-song voice.

Stiles shook his head, finally capturing air to his lungs. "No. Different hunters, but we have an even bigger problem than that."

Kira appeared behind Scott. "And what could be bigger than that?" He voice was small and timid.

"I just got a face to face with the guy who killed Darren." Stiles wrung his hands a little before moving into the living room where Liam sat with his laptop, most likely doing homework. "Gimme that." He didn't try to be kind about taking the laptop and placing it on his own lap.

"What do you mean you met the guy who killed Darren?" Malia didn't seem pleased.

"More like I met the end of his gun, then the two hunters showed up."

"Where are they now?" Scott cut Stiles off.

"Left them back on the road." Stiles made it sound like this had been the obvious solution.

"Why? Maybe they could help us." Liam suddenly piped up, falling suddenly silent when Stiles gave him an angered side glare.

"The last hunter who came to town uninvited tried to kill all of us." Stiles decided this was all that could be said. He'd never told the pack about the things the man somehow knew about the nogitsune and he didn't want to discuss it here and now.

"What are you doing?" Malia sat on the couch between the two boys and grabbed at the computer.

Stiles pulled away and quickly pecked the girl on the lips before looking back down at the screen. "I knew it." He placed the laptop on the coffee table. "This patch was ripped off the man's jumpsuit."

"Where is this place?" Scott stared at the screen from over the back of the couch.

"It's an old factory just outside of town." Lydia announced as she read the webpage. "It was abandoned years ago after and freak accident."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Stiles hurried towards the door.

Liam stopped him. "So wait… This guy almost shoots you and now you want to go looking for him?"

Stiles gave his head a little shake to the side. "This is the only lead we have."

"At least tell your dad… or Parrish." Scott was already pulling his phone out as he spoke.

"No." Stiles waved his hands in front of himself. "He'll only worry. Let's just go and be quick about this."

"We don't even have a plan." Kira pointed out.

"We don't have time to make a plan." Stiles countered as he motioned for the door once more. "Come on. You guys can't tell me you don't want to get this guy before he hurts someone else."

Scott shook his head. "We still need a plan."

"Since when do any plans we have ever work?" Stiles now opened the door. "For once let's just wing it from the beginning. Might even work better."

The whole pack knew there was no arguing with Stiles. He had already come up with responses to anything they could come up with to counter his plan, for lack of a better word. With sighs and huffs all around they piled out the door and towards the jeep and Scotts bike.

It didn't take long to get to the factory, which turned out to be a large looming two story building with a 10 foot fence around the perimeter.

The were-creatures ripped a hole in the fence and knocked in a door making it easy for everyone to enter the building.

Several minutes of searching went by before the pack found themselves in the large main room once more.

"Nothing." Scott announced, admitting the defeat the whole pack felt.

Stiles shook his head. There had to be something here, he just wasn't sure what. Wait, someone was missing… "Where's Lydia?"

"I thought she was with you?" Liam said in a weak voice. He really didn't like this place.

Suddenly a single hanging light above their heads ignited, filling the darkness with limited light. A figure emerged to the edge of vision and smiled.

"I knew you were smart." It was the man who had tried to shoot Stiles on the side of the road. His head was shaking as he chuckled at his own words. "But I must admit I wasn't expecting you to come around this fast." He had his gun again and it was aimed at the head of the person held by his arm. Lydia.

Scott put his hand forward as if they were dealing with an angry dog. "Let's just stay calm." His voice was level but his eyes kept flashing his worry for the captured pack member.

"Oh, I'm calm." The man responded, now pulling his gun away and aiming in purposefully at each member of the pack. His trigger finger was twitching but he still had a job to finish here. "You can come out now." The man suddenly yelled at the shadows. "I know you're here."

Two men stepped from the shadows, guns raised. Stiles recognized them as the hunters from the road.

"Ah, good. Now everyone's here." The man put his gun back to Lydia's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the gun?" Dean sounded exasperated.

"I don't answer to you." The man's smile widened and he leaned close to Lydia, who let out a small terrified cry.

"Let her go!" Stiles suddenly burst, his voice echoing in the limited space.

The man gave an almost cartoon-like look at the teen. "Anger issues… Just like I read in your files." Then he looked at the hunters. "You read the files, didn't you?"

Sam and Dean had their guns out, pointing them at the kidnapper. Neither said a word in response to the man.

"Stiles…" Lydia whispered softly.

"Quiet Banshee!" The man shook Lydia, the gun pressing closer to her temple.

Scott let out an enraged roar, his eyes alighting red.

"And the Alpha finally shows to the party." The man waved his gun around. The other creatures had already brought out their powers to display to the man they did not see this as a joke.

"Let her go." Scott's voice was low and dark. A threat to the man who threatened his pack.

"Calm yourself… I'm not going to kill her. I need her." The man paused and turned his attention back to Lydia. "Now, Banshee… Which of your friends am I about to shoot?" His voice was more than just hinting insanity.

Lydia whimpered but said nothing. Her eyes fell to the pack member… she could tell they were so close to death and yet so far away at the same time. Her head shook slightly as if the simple act could change what she sensed. The girl's pupils began to glaze over as the banshee part of her latched onto the feeling.

"Got it." The man, in one fluid motion, swung the gun around and fired. Then he brought his gun up and fired into the light, plunging the room into darkness.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled as a thud resounded behind him. He spun around, his eyes allowing him to see in the dark.

The man was gone. Lydia was gone. And Stiles lay on his side, the smell of his blood filling the room.


	3. What Now?

The man smiled as Lydia's eyes blinked open. The Banshee moved her head up, the move obviously painful as evidenced by the sharp intake of breath that followed. He reached to the pipe beside him where a dry rag sat, picking it up and licking the corner. This is going to be sooo much fun.

The open wound on Lydia's head was causing her immense pain. She tried to reach up as if touching the injury would halt the throbbing sensation but she found her arms bound tight to a pole behind her.

"There, there Banshee." The man appeared from the shadows, his fluid movements bringing him to her side where he smiled and dabbed the blood on her head with the moist rag. Stopping only when she pulled away in shock. "You seemed surprised."

Lydia's eyes bulged slightly as she looked over the individual before her. The tattoos that covered his skin seemed to writhe in the dim light, making it look as though his skin was literally crawling.

A slight chuckle escaped the man's lips. "Well… I suppose I do look a little odd, but is that really necessary? After all, I was hoping we could be friends." While speaking the man slid his tongue over his mouth as he leaned closer to Lydia's ear.

Lydia tried to pull to the side to get away but was stopped abruptly by the ropes around her wrists. Her eyes began flitting around the room. Wait, she knew this place… not that knowing where she was would help her at all.

"Ah, yes…" The man looked around with a cheap smirk. "Not the most conventional of places I must admit, but it serves my purposes for the time being."

"Why did you bring me here?" Lydia whispered, feeling tears pricking her eyes. She turned her face away, there was nothing to look at but she would not let this man see her cry.

"The Winchesters weren't supposed to be here. But they bring an interesting challenge to my little game."

Lydia flinched… He really seemed to think his murder spree was a game.

The man smirked at the girl, placing his hand on her chin to force her to face him. "That's why you're here. I need you to tell me which of my prey is closest to death."

*TWS*

Scott fell to the floor next to his best friend. For a moment the Alpha's nostrils flared at the scent of Stiles' blood filling the air as it pooled next to the boy.

"Stiles!" Scott reached towards Stiles but paused… There was a lot of blood, what if touching him made it worse? He couldn't even tell where the blood was coming from.

All at once Stiles was sitting up, his eyes shooting open in alarm before he hissed in pain, grabbing at the back of his head. He stopped with a sharp yelp and grabbed his arm, where blood was soaking through the plaid shirt.

"Stiles!" Malia knelt next across from Scott and grabbed Stiles' arm, dropping it abruptly with an annoyed look on her face. "This made you pass out?" Her tone was clipped.

His arm had only been skimmed with the bullet and while the injury was somewhat deep and bleeding a great deal Scott did note it normally wouldn't have been enough to cause the other boy to faint.

"Actually I tripped after being SHOT." He put extra emphasis on the word 'tripped' by kicking out at a piece of metal on the floor. "I must have hit me head." He tilted his head, realizing that the blood from his arm seemed to make Liam sick he flailed his arm at the boy in a joking manner. A small chuckle escaped his lips as the young beta turned away looking like he was actually going to throw up. But the joke cut short as he noticed the missing pack member. "Where's Lydia?"

Scott turned to look around the room as if he expected her to appear in the corner.

Before he could answer the two hunters came bolting back into the room. "We checked the whole place, couldn't find her." Sam explained.

Stiles glared at the men. "Why are the hunters here?" Then he flinched as Malia grabbed his injured arm, ignoring the cries of pain as she pulled him to his feet. "AH….AH…AH… Watch the arm!" He protested as he pulled his victimized arm to his chest.

"Lemme see that." Dean advanced towards the kid only to have the were-coyote's eyes light an electric blue and teeth descend as she growled at him, instinctively she stepped forward in front of Stiles.

Dean backed off with his hands in the air. "Sorry Glow-Stick." He joked, earning another growl from the girl.

Stiles pulled her back muttering something about progress.

"This place isn't safe, we've gotta move." Sam stepped forward, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder and pulling him back… always the peace keeper.

"We've got to find Lydia!" Stiles insisted, not willing to abandon her.

"She's not here kid." Dean gestured to the building as he spoke. "Sam and I looked. Whoever that guy was had an escape plan and since he chose to shoot you instead of her, which would have been much easier, he won't kill her. Now we need to move."

"And we need to take you to the hospital." Scott stepped up beside his friend, tried to use his hand to stop the bleeding from Stiles' bicep.

"Don't you dare take me to the hospital." Stiles warned, his eyes cold. "I owe them too much as it is."

"Stiles, you're bleeding. We're taking you to the hospital." Malia's voice was stern as she tried to persuade the boy.

"No! My dad can't afford that!" The teen suddenly pulled away and faced the group. "After…" Stiles paused and glanced at the hunters before deciding to alter what he had originally been about to say. "After what happened, we already owe the hospital more than he could ever pay back. I'm not going."

Scott's mind was racing. Stiles needed to have his arm stitched up and maybe his head looked at as well. "Fine, we'll go to my house. I think my mom just got off her shift so we'll have her take a look."

"We'll follow you." Dean suddenly broke the packs conversation. "We've got some questions for you guys."

Scott looked from his pack to the men several times before nodding. He didn't really have time to try and stop them. If he could stop them… They were awfully big and muscular. Why was he thinking about this?

*TWS*

Stiles and Melissa sat in chairs at the kitchen table while the rest of the pack huddled in the living room.

"Really…" The woman's voice shook slightly as she spoke. "You should be at the hospital for this." She brushed her hand through his hair before checking his pupils.

The teen shook his head in response. "You know how much we owe the hospital?"

Melissa tilted her head in a sympathetic manner. "I'm well aware." She pulled out a syringe from a first aid kit at her side and held it towards Stiles' arm.

"What's that?" The boy leaned away from Scott's mom slightly.

"I need to draw some blood and run some tests for infection. Judging by the state of your jacket the floor must have been filthy." Melissa's voice was light and soothing, causing Stiles to relax a little and allow her to stick the needle in his vein and pull the blood from his arm. "Alright, that's all I can do for you… I really think you should go to the hospital."

Stiles shook his head but didn't reply.

Reentering the room with the pack and the hunters Melissa immediately went for the front door. "I'm going to the hospital." She paused to hold up the needle of blood, obviously getting ready to take it in for testing. "Please don't break the house while I'm gone." She made specific eye contact with Scott and Liam before hurrying out.

"So we're just going to trust them?" Stiles said ignoring the filter in his mind as he pointed at the Winchesters.

"Stiles!" Kira sounded shocked, glancing nervously at the two huge men in the corner of the room.

"I actually agree with him…" Liam pipped up before getting an aggravated look from Scott. "Or maybe I don't." He pouted before slumping down onto the couch.

"We need their help." Scott insisted.

Stiles scoffed but said nothing more as he plopped onto the couch next to Liam. He felt extremely tired.

"We'll help you find your friend but we actually came here looking for someone else." Sam stepped forward a little as he spoke.

"What's their name? Maybe we've met them." Kira offered helpfully.

"I doubt it. She just got here a few days ago and left us a message to meet her." Dean was giving Stiles an odd look as he spoke. He wasn't sure if he liked the kid or found him annoying. It was likely both.

"So she's a hunter?" Scott asked for confirmation, he wasn't too keen on the idea of another unknown hunter in his territory.

"No." Sam took over again. "Her name is Cate. She's a…"

"Were-jaguar." Stiles attempted to finish the sentence.

"No…" Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, giving Stiles a funny look.

Dean glanced at his brother before muttering "Is that a thing?"

Sam ignored the older Winchester and spoke again. "Cate's a werewolf. She was a college student when she was bit. Actually she's only a few years older than you guys."

Before a response could be made Scott's phone went off, causing Liam and Kira to almost jump out of their skin. "Stiles, your dad wants you home… Now."

Stiles bolted up. "Oh, please tell me you didn't call him!"

"I didn't call him." Scott tried to sound as innocent as possible, Stiles didn't buy it having pulled that trick many times himself.

"You sent my dad a text…" The boys mind quickly worked out what the Alpha had done. "And told him…?" Stiles walked over to his friend, his hand raised slightly as if he were nervous.

"What did you want me tell him?" Scott could tell Stiles wasn't pleased, the teen tried to keep everything from his father so he wouldn't worry. The Alpha was pretty sure it wasn't a healthy relationship.

"Nothing! Do you know how pissed he's gonna be with me?" Stiles gestured to his chest as he spoke.

"I couldn't not tell him you got shot." Scott argued.

"He has a right to know." Malia butted in. "You could have been killed."

"I'm still going to be killed!" Stiles threw this hands up in the air. "Only now, my dad's gonna be the one to kill me!"

"You ignored him again?" Malia guessed, pulling herself up to stand next to Stiles.

"When don't I?" The teen smiled at his girlfriend before kissing her forehead. Stiles finally turned back to Scott. "What about Lydia? She could be anywhere."

"Ask your dad to put out an APB. After school tomorrow…"

"We're going to school?!" Liam's voice broke in. "Really? After all that's happened?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Scott seemed truly confused.

"We should be looking for Lydia!" Stiles all but yelled as if that was the obvious answer.

"There's only so much we can do. We still have to live our lives." Scott tried to talk some sense into his pack. When no one responded he continued. "If you two," he motioned to the hunters, "look for Lydia tomorrow then we'll come over after school and try to find the scent of your friend."

*TWS*

Stiles opened the front door as quietly as possible, closing it in the same manner. He slowly turned and moved towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" The sheriff's voice came from the kitchen.

The teen bit his lip. "I think I'm going to bed." Stiles spoke quickly and attempted to run but his father's voice beckoned him again.

"I don't think so." He stood and walked over to look at his son. "Where is it?"

Stiles sighed, he didn't need clarification. Carefully he removed his ripped jacket and pulled his sleeve up.

The sheriff lifted the gauze slightly and looked over the injury. "Scott really needs to learn when to call and when to text." He half expected Stiles to laugh but the boy simply pulled his arm away and slid his jacket back on.

"He took Lydia…" The teen had tears in his eyes.

"I know." The father pulled the son into his arms. "Scott told me. But we're going to get her back. Parrish is already out looking for her and I have an APB out to the whole county."

Stiles stepped away. "That guy shot me just for a distraction… He shot me so he could take Lydia." The boy buried his face in his hands causing his words to muffle slightly. "This is all my fault."

The sheriff grabbed his sons shoulder, making sure it wasn't the injured arm. "We'll get her back…" His words didn't seem to help the boy at all, he would definitely have more of his nightmares tonight. "You better go to bed, get some sleep for school tomorrow."

With a slight nod of his head Stiles shuffled towards his room.

*TWS*

"I still don't like them." Stiles wiped some sweat from his brow as he spoke.

"We don't have to like them. But we still need their help, and they need ours." Scott spoke up from the passenger seat of the Jeep. "And that's what we do, help people."

Stiles grumbled something else as they pulled into the motel parking lot and climbed from the vehicle. He felt odd, like he was freezing and burning at the same time. There was a feverish shiver to his shoulders and sudden hot flashes running through his body. It kind of felt like the start of the flu, nothing to be concerned with at the moment. There were more important issues to deal with at the moment.

The two teens walked up to the door with a big number two hanging by a single nail and knocked. The door opened only seconds later.

Dean stood in the doorway, his face stern. Sam could be seen in the background where he had his head in his hands and looked annoyed. The two had obviously just been fighting.

"You guys look like crap." Stiles seemed all too happy to point this out to the two men.

With a new wave of aggravation washing over his face Dean stepped to the side so the two could enter the room before spitting the words, "So do you."

"Do you guys really need to fight?" Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles, though this kind of behavior wasn't uncommon for the other boy.

"Really, Scott? What were you expecting?" Stiles snapped as he marched into the room like he owned it.

"That's just the way Dean acts." Sam stood and joined the others as he spoke.

"So finding your friend and our werewolf." Dean decided getting down to business was the best way to avoid another fight with Sam. "She's a Banshee, right?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded.

"He's not sure of his next move." Sam ran his hand across the back of his neck as he thought out loud. "That's why he needs a Banshee. To find out who he's taking out next."

"Great. So he's going to kill us all." Stiles found a chair and sat, his legs felt something like jelly and he didn't want to stand any longer. "Oh, wait… We already knew that."

"Standing around talking is getting us nowhere." Dean reopened the door. "Let's go back to the factory and see what we can dig up."

Stiles almost groaned as he got to his feet again and followed the others outside, where he ran right into Scott's back.

The Alpha had his head turned up, his nostrils flared slightly. "Blood." He gave Stiles a nervous look but quickly realized it wasn't his friend's arm that was bleeding… This was the blood of another werewolf. "I smell…" He trailed off and darted to the other side of the Winchester's Impala.

There laying on her back was a girl with short blonde hair. Her stomach was ripped open and she was covered in blood. Scott and Stiles quickly took note that there was no way the cuts were made by claws, they were far too clean.

"Cate!" Dean fell next to her and grabbed both sides of her face in his hands.

The werewolf's head lolled back and her eyelids twitched open. "Dean…" She glanced around. "Sam…" A cough racked her chest and black blood oozed from her mouth.

"Oh gah…" Stiles turned away feeling like he was going to throw up. Blood didn't get to him as much as it used to but people almost sliced in half still made him woozy. Choosing to take his mind off the scene before him he instead pulled out his phone and called his dad. They needed an ambulance for this girl, werewolf or not.

"Shhh." Sam practically fell next to Cate and grabbed her hand. "Don't try to talk, Cate. We're going to get you help."

Cate shook her head at him. "Too late…" Her words muddled together as more blood slid from her lips. "Hospital…" Another cough. "Argent…"

"What?" Sam looked up at Dean for help understanding but the older Winchester refused to look at the younger as a single tear formed in his eye.

"The Hunter's Hunter… He has the Banshee at…" Another set of coughs. Cate was losing the ability to speak. She had to pick her words carefully but her brain was so muddled she couldn't figure out what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We're here now and we're going to get that son of a…"

Cate's coughs cut him off as her face screwed up in pain. "A house… But not a house…"

Stiles almost growled. He really hated riddles, even nonintentional ones.

"Let me help." Scott offered as he took one of her hands from Sam. The Alpha began taking the other werewolf's pain but the reprieve was short as Cate coughed again.

"It's all my fault." Cate sputtered. "I'm sorry." Her eyes glazed over and Scott felt her pain slip away until it was nothing.

The Alpha looked horrified but refused to let go for several seconds until Dean finally stood.

"My dad's on his way." Stiles used one hand to prop himself on the Impala as he spoke.

"It's too late." Sam moved so he could stand next to Dean, both had tears welling in their eyes, though they refused to cry. "She's gone." The younger took a deep breath and cleared his throat before looking at the teens. "She said the hospital and a name, Argent. Does that mean anything to you?"

Stiles shared a look with Scott before complaining aloud. "Please tell me we're not going to see Gerard."

Scott shrugged. "Not yet. We need to wait for your dad. But we have to talk to him at some point."

"Maybe I'll punch him this time." Stiles actually made a fist as if he were imagining punching the old man before he shook his head and turned away remembering back to when the hunter first came to town.

"Nobody is punching anyone." Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles before turning back to the Winchesters. "If this Hunter's Hunter…" Scott used the name carefully as if saying it might draw the man right to them. "If he did this to your friend then Lydia is in danger. We have to get her back."

Sam nodded. "Like Dean said, we can look around the factory but we really need to learn more about this guy before we'll really know where your friend is. We should talk to that Argent guy."

Stiles was about to complain again when the world tried to fall from its axis, his head spinning for several seconds before he toppled to the ground. He heard Scott yell but couldn't identify the words. Then three figures moved above him.

"Hey! Stiles, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Scott's voice broke the haze a little before becoming muddled again. "We need to get him out of here." The Alpha looked up at the two hunters before slipping an arm under Stiles shoulder and pulling him to his feet.

The world spun again and Stiles held a bit of vomit down before he passed out entirely.

*TWS*

"Why does he look so pale?" An unsure female voice said, it must have been Kira.

"He's got a fever too... And he smells terrible. Does he have the flu or something?" Malia's voice came from right next to Stiles ear. She must have been the one holding the wet rag to his forehead.

Stiles moaned a little before grabbing his head and letting his eyes open a little. Light rushed in making his headache worse.

Scott was there in an instant, kneeling next to his best friend. "What happened?" Scott couldn't help but remember how sick the rest of the pack had gotten when they were attacked at the school during the test… or when the nogisune sucked all the energy from the boy... that was how Stiles looked right now.

"I don't know." Stiles rubbed his face a little as he leaned forward so he wouldn't choke if he threw up. "Just don't feel so good all of the sudden."

"Maybe the cut got infected." Liam suggested from his spot in the corner.

"He's right." Sam's voice pipped up. "This is a common side effect when an injury is infected." "It's not an infection." Melissa had just come through the front door and tossed her bag to the ground, rushing over so she could examine the boy on her couch. "His blood results just came back. The cut isn't infected but there was something else."

Scott moved to give his mom a little more room as she checked Stiles' fever and his pulse. "What was in his blood?" The Alpha finally asked when Melissa didn't say more.

"Poison." Melissa stopped for a second to look at everybody in the room before she went back to fussing over the sick teen. "They couldn't identify the strain but based off how it reacted with the blood we can tell that it works slowly. He could be in this state for days before the poison finally…" She cut off and blinked a few tears away.

"Seriously?" Stiles groaned, they didn't have time for this.

"What do we do now?" Kira was on her feet, clinging to Scott like he was her lifeline.

Scott's mouth moved soundlessly for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and shook his head. "We need help."

Stiles pulled himself into a sitting position, hands clutching the couch for support. "Someone needs to find Derek."

"Derek?" Dean muttered the name from his vigil in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, Derek Hale." Scott confirmed. "He was a Beta when I got bit. Helped me control my shift." The Alpha then began ruffling around in his pockets, producing his wallet and a picture from within. "This is him. He went to South America with his sister and we haven't spoken since. Do you think you can find him?"

"Wait!" Stiles tried to jump up and look at the picture. "Why do you have a picture of Derek in your wallet...?" The question died as the boy's eyes fell on the picture. It was taken in the Stilinski living room and judging from the dark circles under Stiles' eyes and the smiles on their faces it was taken the day after they trapped the nogitsune. A picture of Scott, Derek and Stiles, all three with laughing smiles stuck to their faces. Stiles felt tears sting his eyes as he allowed Melissa and Malia to pull him back down on the couch.

"You're dad gave it to me… He was afraid you'd lose it." Scott explained as he passed the picture to the hunters.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before the older brother spoke. "I'll go find you're werewolf while Sam stays here with all of you."

 **Sorry this took so long to post. Honest answer? I thought I'd posted it... Yeah... My bad.**

 **Thanks to my amazing beta SirenFox**


End file.
